


Agonising Apology

by ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Begging, CEO!Violet, Dom!Violet, Esme has messed up big style and gets told off by her boss, Esme is worried about her job, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Jacquelyn is Violet's PA, Kneeling, Lawyer!Esme, it's a very intense telling off..., sub!Esmé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars/pseuds/ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars
Summary: AU. Violet Baudelaire being the brilliant inventor that she is has founded and built up a company becoming a strong and powerful CEO. Esme Squalor is one of the top lawyers in the city and Violet's personal counsel. Things go awry when Esme realised she has made a huge mistake that will cost her boss a lot of money. Fearing for her career, she hurries to Violet's office to make her plea in person, hopefully before anyone else can find out about it. Violet of course already knows and has a very clear idea of how she would like her to apologies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ASOUEfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASOUEfan/gifts).



“Jeremy, to what do I owe the pleasure, I was just on my way out.“ Esme quickly gathered the papers on her desk together and pushed them into her handbag. Her heart was pounding in panic but she wasn’t allowing her emotions to reach her face. She focused on breathing steadily and she threw her bag over her shoulder, Jeremy could not learn of what it contained. Not until she had found a way to fix this, to rectify the stupid, inexcusable mistake she’d made. It wasn’t like her, to make an error like this, particularly in such an important case but she had been preoccupied. Preoccupied where she really should have been paying close attention to her work and not to her client quite so much. It wouldn’t have been a problem if her client hadn’t returned her advances on occasion. Just enough to make her lose focus, just enough for her to make a mistake that could cost her far more than her client’s favour. 

“Yes, I thought you might be on your way to see Miss Baudelaire, how are things going with our most esteemed client?“

“Ah fine, yes, I was just going to catch her up on some of the details of her latest copyright filings.“ 

“Things are going well, I take it?“

“Certainly, she has my undivided attention since you were so kind as to divert my other duties.“ Esme forced a smile. She wished she had other clients that needed her, other responsibilities that made her important and valuable to the firm but the Baudelaire case was so demanding on her time that they had passed all her other clients to her colleagues. Now that presented a problem. Everything, her reputation, her career rested on this case now. And she had made a mistake. She needed to fix it before anyone could find out, particularly Jeremy. He would have her head for it. 

“Do not fuck this up for us, Esme.“ Jeremy implored her. She hadn’t revealed much about how things were going with Violet Baudelaire’s venture and the client had made it clear she preferred to just deal with Esme. he felt out of the loop and he didn’t like it. Violet Baudelaire was bringing a lot of money, a lot of business to the firm. Since she had started her business there was corporate liability to be sorted, copyrights for her inventions to be filed, contracts to be struck. Even an experienced corporate lawyer such as Esme had her hands full. 

“Have I ever disappointed you?“ Esme raised her eyebrows questioningly as she walked up from behind her desk. 

“Not yet.“ Jeremy admitted letting her pass. 

“Then don’t fucking doubt me.“ Esme growled and left. 

\---

“Is she in her office?“ Esme barely slowed down as she walked past Jacquelyn Scieszka, Violet’s personal assistant. 

“She’s waiting for you, Miss Squalor.“ Jacquelyn got up. “And not just her…“ She called after her but Esme was already opening the door to her office. 

“Violet, there is something we have to discuss…“ She began to speak but stopped when realising they weren’t alone. There were several people crowded around her desk, Violet was leaning over some papers looking up as she entered. She straightened herself, she was wearing a tight fitting business dress, blue bringing out her eyes and heels making her stand taller. Under normal circumstances, Esme would have taken a moment to appreciate how gorgeous she was looking today but her stern expression made her think twice.

“Esme, what the hell is this?“ She grabbed a paper holding it up. 

“Okay, so you’ve seen…“ 

“What the hell happened?“ She demanded to know. She bunched the paper up in her hand in anger she walked around the desk to meet her halfway. Her advisors quickly stood aside hoping to get out of the firing line. “Three copyrights rejected. How did you let this happen? My competitors have already gone into production!“ She shoved the paper at her. “I thought you were good a this.“

“A minor mishap.“ Esme tried her best to brush it off as she took the document. She hadn’t expected Violet to know already, she was on the backfoot now. There was no way of spinning this. She had fucked up. She had filed the petition late and they were rejected because of her. There was a lot of money involved as well.

“Esme, this is not a mishap, it’s a colossal fuck up, do you have any idea how much money this is costing me? Without copyright, the market will be floored with cheap knock offs. There are jobs - people! - attached to my inventions, you’ve not just screwed me but them as well!“ Violet shouted and Esme swallowed hard. She didn’t know how to retort, she hadn’t seen Violet angry before. 

“I… I’m sorry, I don’t know how this could have happened.“ Esme said quietly, the cards were on the table, she had to owe up to her mistake if she wanted to get out of this with her head attached. 

“I do, you fucked up!“ Violet snapped. 

“I…“ She didn’t know what to say. 

“You have one job. I’m your one and only client they assured me and this is what I get? The one lawyer that can’t even file for copyright on time!“ 

“I’m sorry, it was an oversight. A mistake.“ Esme admitted feeling a lump in her throat. She wasn’t used to this feeling. She was a damn good lawyer, a successful, diligent one, she couldn’t believe this had happened to her. This was her career, her reputation very much on the line now.

“A damn costly one!“ 

“Yes, I know, Violet…“ She used her first name without thinking and immediately regretted it by the scornful expression on Violet’s face at her speaking out of turn in front of her advisors. “I’m sorry.“ 

“Sorry doesn’t pay wages, Miss Squalor.“ Violet spat. Esme felt her throat tighten, there was nothing she could say or do. “You can go, I’ll ring the firm and let them know I won’t require your services anymore.“

“No, please, you can’t do that!“ Esme panicked. 

“I have no use for you anymore.“ She turned away from her obviously dismissing her. 

“No, Violet, please!“ Esme grabbed her arm to stop her. Tears were welling up in her eyes, this could spell the end of her career. Considering Jeremy’s warning if Violet actually pulled their contract, he would fire her. 

“Use my first name one more time, Miss Squalor, and I swear to God, I’ll end more than your employment.“ She growled threateningly pulling her arm away, she was so angry, she struggled to feel sorry for her, even with the tears in her eyes that she certainly didn’t expect. 

“Please, don’t, please.“ Esme was beyond caring that she had an audience. She couldn’t let her do this, she couldn’t let her ruin her life, even if she had to beg. She knew her to be a kind person, surely she would take mercy on her. “You can’t do this, it would ruin my career.“ 

“Give me one reason to care about that. You’re a sorry excuse for legal counsel.“ Violet snapped. She reached for the phone on her desk, she wanted to be done with this and get it over with. Her time with Esme had been fun but she couldn’t afford to have such unreliable counsel. 

“Please, don’t do it.“ Esme begged, tears fell from her eyes. “Please, Miss Baudelaire, I’m begging you.“ She dropped to her knees in desperation in front of her. She couldn’t think of anything else to do. Violet was stunned, she opened her mouth but couldn’t find the words. She couldn’t believe her eyes. Esme Squalor on her knees in front of her, practically begging for mercy. Was she being too harsh? Was she being unreasonable wanting to fire her? She bit her bottom lip as she felt a sudden wave of something else. It was most intriguing. 

“Out, everyone.“ Violet ordered without taking her eyes off her. Quickly the advisors gathered their things and scuttled out of the office. Esme looked up at Violet, she didn’t dare move, she felt her heartbeat quicken. The way Violet was looking at her… The door closed and they were alone. 

“Alright then, Esme.“ Violet pursed her lips. She leaned against her desk crossing her arms in front of herself a few paces away from her. “Get over here.“ Esme let go of the breath she hadn’t realised she was holding as she started to get up. “No.“ Violet said sharply making her stall. “You stay down there.“ Esme’s breath caught and her cheeks flushed. Was she being serious? Did she want her to crawl over to her? The smirk on her lips was unmistakable. Esme squeezed her eyes shut for a moment swallowing her pride, not that she had much left now and did as she was told. 

“Violet, please, you have to understand…“ She began as she stopped right in front of her.

“What did I tell you about using my first name?“ Violet snapped.

“I’m sorry, Miss Baudelaire.“ She replied quickly averting her eyes. What did Violet want from her? 

“Better. Now give me one reason why I shouldn’t fire you.“

“Please don’t do it. If the firm find out, they will fire me. It’ll be the end of my career, you don’t come back from something like that. It was an honest mistake, my mistake alone and it’ll never happen again.“ She tried to reassure her. 

“How will you make up for your mistake?“

“There’s nothing that can be done now… I’m so sorry, we can try and fight for the copyright in court but it could take years…“ 

“That’s not what I mean, the damage is done, I know that. All I care about now is how you will apologise to me.“ She started tilting her head a little. 

“I am so sorry, please forgive me.“ She pleaded with her.

“Your begging is a good start.“ Violet mused. “But I think we both know you can do much better than that. I’m sure you can find a reason why I shouldn’t pick up that phone right now.“ Esme felt a hot flush coming over her as she understood her meaning. Should she protest? Should she give in and just do it? It wasn’t like they hadn’t had certain relations before but not like this, nothing like this had ever crossed her mind. Esme swallowed her doubts realising that her career might in fact depend on this. She knew Violet wasn’t a cruel or evil person but she deserved to be fired so this was her chance to find a way to stall the execution. Violet was giving her a life line… Esme knelt up a bit and ran her hands up Violet’s legs, underneath her pencil skirt and pushed it up. Without hesitation or protest she pushed her mouth against her lace panties that were already wet. Violet hummed approvingly and leaned back against the desk. She put her hands against the edge and hooked one of her legs over Esme’s shoulder. Esme slid her pants down for her and pushed her tongue into her folds. She was going on instinct, she had never actually gone down on a woman before. During her previous encounters with women including Violet, she had either thought it too intimate or too submissive but she couldn’t think about that right now, too much was riding on her performance. She just tried to focus on what she knew made her feel good. She found Violet’s clit and sucked it between her teeth. Violet gasped a little, the first sign she was getting somewhere. She ran her tongue over her clit trying to find the right angle, the right motion. It was harder than she had anticipated and Violet certainly wasn’t squirming nearly as much as she would have liked. “Are you actually going somewhere with this?“ Violet huffed. Esme looked up at her confused. “This isn’t exactly your forte is it? Other girls would have made me come three times over.“

“I… I’ve never done this before…“ Esme’s cheeks burned in embarrassment. 

“I can tell.“ Violet sighed. “How disappointing.“ She shoved Esme away knocking her on her arse. Esme looked up at her shocked unable to find words. Violet took a step towards her standing over her. “Honestly, is there anything you’re good for?“

“Maybe I… maybe I just had a bit of instruction, some practice, I’m a quick study…“ Esme offered anxiously and Violet tilted her head assessing her options. Then she leaned back on the desk and pressed the button to her intercom. 

“Jacquelyn, have you got a moment.“ Within moments, Jacquelyn opened the door to the office. Esme didn’t know what to do, should she be getting up? It was pretty obvious what they had been doing, Violet’s skirt was still bunched up rather high. 

“Yes, Miss Baudelaire?“

“Come in and close the door, if you would.“ Violet said gesturing for her to come closer. Jacquelyn closed the door and crossed the room, her focus on Violet, taking little note of Esme. 

“Yes?“

“I’m afraid Miss Squalor has proven herself inadequate yet again. She insists she’s a quick study, she just requires some instruction so a demonstration perhaps?“

“Certainly, Miss Baudelaire.“ Jacquelyn nodded and stepped over Esme to kneel down in front of her. Esme just stared, her mouth agape in absolute shock.


	2. Chapter 2

“What did you think Esme, that you’re the only woman I fuck? Please.“ Violet laughed and threw her head back with an appreciative moan. Her assistant knew exactly how she liked it and seemed intent to prove it. “I hope you’re paying close attention, it’ll be your last chance. Get over here and watch.“ Esme swallowed hard and bit her lip. She couldn’t believe the absurdity of the situation. She sat back up into a kneeling position and moved close to Jacquelyn so she could see what she was doing. She had never liked Violet’s assistant and having to take notes from her was almost more humiliating than Violet’s request had been. Violet groaned and pushed into Jacquelyn who held on to her hips to keep her steady. Violet ran her hand through Jacquelyn’s hair appreciatively, whispering encouraging nothings through her moans and whimpers. Violet hadn’t been this worked up any of the times Esme had had sex with her previously and Esme was feeling the sting of humiliation and inadequacy. Her confidence was well and truly shattered now. Jacquelyn was extremely efficient, it didn’t take her long to make Violet shake and tremble as she came hard. 

“Will there be anything else, Miss Baudelaire?“ Jacquelyn asked unfazed as she got to her feet again. 

“That’s quite alright, Jacquelyn, thank you.“ Violet gave her a smile as her breathing returned to normal. Jacquelyn nodded and left the room again leaving Esme the focus of Violet’s attention. Esme grew self-conscious again, she looked up at her, Violet looked powerful and formidable, strong and so very alluring. Maybe being at her mercy wasn’t the worst thing in the world. 

“Can I try again?“ Esme asked and Violet smirked at her request.

“Good girl for asking.“ She nodded. “Of course you can.“ Esme shifted forward and placed her hands on Violet’s thighs. She ran them up to get hips holding the skirt out of the way again. She pressed her tongue into her centre again taking note of what Jacquelyn had done. She did her best to mimic what she had seen, pushing against her clit firmly in a steady rhythm. Violet moaned softly. “Now that’s a bit better.“ She hummed and ran her hands through Esme’s hair, holding her in place firmly. Encouraged, Esme kept going, she pressed harder and faster determined to outdo Jacquelyn somehow. She decided to take the initiative and brought her right hand back round and pushed her fingers inside Violet. The younger woman gasped and groaned. Esme half expected to be told off but when that didn’t happen, she began thrusting into her matching her tongue movement. She was more practiced with her fingers and more confident, Violet’s response was testament to it. She moaned and arched her back as she met her thrusts with enthusiasm. “Much better.“ She groaned. Esme nodded her head a little at the compliment but didn’t let up. Violet was beginning to clench around her fingers. Moments later, she came and pressed Esme’s mouth and face into herself firmly. When the spasms had subsided, she let go of her and Esme took a deep breath leaning back. She looked up at her hopeful that she might have done enough to win her favour back. Violet ran her hand through her hair as she got her breath back. She stood up from her perching position, her legs slightly shaky but only for a moment. “Good to know you can take instruction when needed and learn from it.“ Violet mused tilting her head a little. 

“I don’t make the same mistake twice.“ Esme spoke quietly. 

“I would hope not.“ She reached out and took Esme’s chin in her hands, she ran her thumb over her wet lips. “That was a rather convincing apology. Just leaves the small matter of your punishment.“ Esme’s breath stalled. Hadn’t she been humiliated enough? Hadn’t this been her punishment? She wanted to protest but she was beginning to learn that it was better not to. “Get up.“ Violet commanded taking a step back. Esme obeyed if slowly, she wasn’t sure if this was just some opportunity for her to shove her back down or if she was being released after all. She was significantly taller than Violet so she had to look down to meet her gaze but she certainly didn’t feel like it right now. She wasn’t use to feeling so insecure and out of control, she had no idea what would happen next and Violet wasn’t giving anything away. Her eyes were determined and incredibly deep, Esme felt like she could get lost in them forever. Violet raised her hand and ran it up her her neck, burying it in her hair, scraping her fingernails against the back of he scalp, it was a pleasant feeling, a tender touch almost until she tightened her grip, pulled her forward, around and down and shoved her onto the desk. Esme groaned in pain as she collided with the desk, she tried to push up from it, fight against her grip but she couldn’t from this angle. Violet held her down standing behind her. She leaned over her and pulled her head back.“Don’t struggle.“ She growled as she reached around her and pushed her other hand up Esme’s skirt. Esme gasped at the sudden touch, she balled her hands to fists but stayed down. The solid desk was cold and hard against her complementing her flushed cheeks. Violet pushed her pants aside and thrust her fingers inside her. Esme cried out and ground her teeth, she wasn’t exactly being gentle but she was so turned on, she was past caring. She had had no idea just how worked up she had been until this very moment, she hadn’t realised just how much she needed Violet right now. “God, you’re soaking wet.“ Violet chuckled. She closed her other hand around Esme’s throat. “If I knew this would turn you on so much, I would have put you in your place sooner.“ 

“This is not my place.“ Esme groaned defiantly trying to push up but Violet held her down.

“It is now.“ She thrust inside her deeply for emphasis and built up a strong and steady rhythm, just the way she knew she liked it. Esme moaned and whimpered as she pushed her body to the edge with relentless force. 

“Fuck, Violet.“ She gasped meeting her thrusts as she felt her orgasm approaching. Her body was beginning to tense up but then Violet pulled her fingers out of her leaving her feeling empty. The euphoric feeling of climax slipped out of her reach and Esme whimpered in disappointment. “Violet, please.“ She pleaded hoping that’s what Violet wanted, more begging. She had abandoned her pride long ago, it really made no difference to her now, but she desperately needed to come. “Please, just let me…“

“I don’t think you’ve earned that, really.“ Violet stepped away from her and Esme looked around in shock. She wasn’t actually stopping was she? 

“Please, you can’t just…“

“I can do whatever I want to you.“ Violet retorted as she made her way around her desk. Esme pushed herself up looking straight at her now when she’d come around the other side. “And I will. And if I don’t want you to come, you won’t come.“ She clarified. She dropped onto her leather chair and opened one of the drawers in there desk as if she was just going to carry on with work now. 

“You can’t be serious.“ Esme breathed desperate and wanting. She bit her lip for a last attempt at pleading. “Please, Miss Baudelaire, I’ve done everything you wanted.“

“Apart from file for my copyrights.“ Violet was quick to respond. She got to her feet again, she leaned onto the desk daring her to talk back. 

“Please, Miss Baudelaire, what else can I do?“ Esme closed her eyes knowing she had no other choice if she wanted to redeem herself. Violet tilted her head deciding what to do. Then she threw something onto the desk, right in front of Esme.

“You can put that on and come back after close of play tonight if you want any chance of getting an orgasm.“ Esme’s widened as she starred at the object in front of her. She wasn’t exactly unfamiliar with the sexual practices they were currently entertaining but she wasn’t exactly the person that would be wearing a chastity belt. Her mouth went dry, she met Violet’s gaze to see if she was being serious. Her demanding silence left no doubt. A thousand questions came to Esme’s head about why she would even have such a thing in her desk but she couldn’t entertain them right now, she had to make a decision. Not that it was a decision by this point. Violet had told her to do something and she wasn’t in a position to argue. Nor did she want to argue but the thought of having to wear this for the rest of the day, the constant teasing feeling of it and the fact that she wouldn’t be able to touch and relieve herself after this… it was cruel. And certainly the punishment Violet was envisaging. “I’m waiting.“ Violet said sitting back down in her office chair. She leaned back, crossing her legs looking at her expectantly. “Well?“ Esme took a deep breath and reached for the belt. It was black leather, not the most aesthetically pleasing but surely effective as it had a lock that Violet undoubtedly had the key for and a plug that would absolutely drive her wild with want. 

“Are you actually serious?“ Esme couldn’t stop herself asking looking at her again. 

“Did I stutter?“ Violet frowned displeased having to wait for her to follow her instruction. 

“No…“ Esme shook her head and picked it up as she straightened up fully and took a step back. She took off her we underwear and then lowered the belt to step into it. She could feel Violet’s eyes on her but she couldn’t bare to meet her eyes. Instead she shimmied the belt up. She was plenty wet but it was still awkward and intrusive when she manoeuvred the plug inside her. She moaned, it wasn’t big but big enough to tease her just enough, remind her of what was happening, then finally she managed to look at Violet again who smirked approvingly. 

“Come around here.“ She instructed turning the key between her fingers. “I’m sure you weren’t going to try and take it off but just to be on the safe side…“ Esme took a deep breath and made her way around the desk slowly getting used to the feeling. Walking, particularly in heels, was rather intense but it wasn’t the kind of sensation that would make her come. She would have to wait and rely on Violet for that. It was torture. “Good girl.“ Violet smiled as she stood in front of her and she reached out, pushed up her skirt and locked the belt. “You can go now.“


	3. Chapter 3

Esme took a deep breath as she walked up the steps to Violet’s company’s headquarters. It was getting dark but she knew Violet would still be in her office. She had told her to come back after working hours after all. She groaned to herself quietly, the toy inside her stretched her with every step of the stairs, moving inside her just enough, it was maddening. Esme hadn’t returned to her firm after her encounter with Violet, she had gone straight home. There was no way she was going to allow herself to be around people, much less her work colleagues in that… state. Also she didn’t want to risk being questioned by Jeremy on the state of her work again. Not until she was sure Violet would not give her away. At home, however, the afternoon had dragged on and on. Whatever she tried to do, the toy was always there, that dull teasing ache between her legs and absolutely nothing she could do about it. She had contemplated trying to take the damn thing off so she could get some relief but in the end she hadn’t dared. Violet would know if she had fumbled with the lock and even if she managed to get it off and put it back on without her noticing, she didn’t want to risk having to lie to her if asked, she couldn't afford another mishap. 

There were only very few people left in the building by the looks of it, one of them, to Esme’s annoyance was Jacquelyn who was still sitting at the desk in front of Violet’s office typing on her computer. 

“She’s busy.“ Jacquelyn said without looking up from the screen. 

“Well, she’s asked me to come back so…“ Esme did her best to ignore her as she knocked on the office door.

“I would have thought you would be starting to get more familiar with how things are done around here.“ Jacquelyn pursed her lips but didn’t look up. “Learn when a certain measure of respect is required…“ Esme didn’t respond and was relieved to hear Violet’s voice calling to enter. Esme ignored Jacquelyn and made her way into the office, her heart beat quickening already. Violet was sitting behind her desk, she took a sip of coffee and turn a the page of the document she was reading. She didn’t look up, she already knew it would be her. 

“You… asked me to come back later…“ Esme said slowly when Violet remained focused on the paper in front of her. 

“Hmm.“ Violet barely responded. “I’m busy.“ Esme didn’t really know how to respond to that. Had she forgotten the state she was in? What she had said earlier? Was she just trying to wind her up more? She didn’t think it was a good idea to be demanding judging by their previous encounter. 

“What… what would you like me to do?“ She asked careful not to sound rude or overstep. Violet looked up for the first time now frowning a little. It was almost as if she had already forgotten that she would be coming back. 

“I haven’t got time for this right now.“ Violet sighed looking back at the report. Esme was confused, she balled her fists just standing still, she had no idea what to do. She still had that damn thing on, did she expect her to wait until she was done?

“Should I wait or…“ Esme bit her lip. Violet looked up again annoyed at the repeated interruption. She thought for a moment, then went into one of her desk drawers, Esme held her breath wondering what sort of thing she would produce out of it this time. 

“Here.“ Violet said as she threw the key to the belt at her. Esme was so surprised, she let it fall to the floor without catching it. She looked at the key slightly breathless, she couldn’t wait to have the bloody belt off and finally have her fuck her. It was all she had been thinking about, how she would do it, with what… Slowly she bent over feeling the toy move inside her as she picked it up. “Take it off, you can go.“ Violet said returning to her paperwork.

“What?“ Esme looked from the key to Violet. 

“You heard me, your punishment is over, I’ve forgiven you, you can come back to work tomorrow.“ She waved her hand dismissively. The subject was done with as far as she was concerned. 

“But I haven’t…“

“Esme, if you’re so desperate for a fuck, go and pick up someone, I’m sure you’re capable off that. They can probably smell your wetness a mile off.“ Violet chuckled as she picked up a pen and annotated something. Esme flushed bright red, lowering her gaze in embarrassment. Slowly, she hitched up her skirt and unlocked the belt. She couldn’t help but sign a breath of relief when she let it slide down her legs and stepped out of it. “9am meeting tomorrow, Esme, to figure out how we deal with your fuck up.“ Violet announced and Esme nodded.

“Yes… thank you.“ She replied almost automatically which made Violet smile just a little. 

“Don’t be late.“ She swirled her chair around facing away from her effectively dismissing her. Esme stood rooted to the spot for a moment. This was her chance to get away, she had paid her dues, she had got away with her mistake and Violet was obviously sparing her one final humiliation by letting her go. And yet she couldn’t get herself to move. All afternoon she had been consumed by the imagination of what it would be like when Violet finally fucked her like this. It was so utterly different from the couple of times they had hooked up. Violet had been a great shag then, Esme could only imagine how mind-blowing a orgasm it would be with such a long build up and the added thrill of their power dynamics. 

“Please, can’t you…“ Her lips moved before she had finished the thought. She had no idea just how much she had wanted Violet until she had said that she wouldn’t.

“Esme, it’s late and I’m busy.“ Violet sighed in annoyance.

“But all afternoon, all I could think about…“ She fell silent when Violet swirled back around to face her. Violet shrugged.

“You’re forgetting the part where this was meant to be a punishment.“ She reminded her. Esme fixed her gaze to the ground. Yes of course, this had all just been part of her little game to teach her a lesson but still. She went on instinct then, not knowing how else to persuade her. Esme knelt onto the floor, lowering her head, pressing her hands flat onto the floor in front of her. 

“Please.“ She begged. Violet raised an eyebrow. She hadn’t expected this. After all, Esme was still a very strong person. She had wanted to humiliate her, go against everything she was, she hadn’t been meant to end up liking it. Nevertheless, it was intriguing. 

“Well… seeing as you asked so nicely…“ She mused with a smirk. She opened another drawer of her desk and pulled something out that Esme couldn’t immediately see. Violet then stood and unzipped her dress. Esme bit her lip as she watched her strip out of it. She realised the reason when she saw her put on a strap on. Esme inhaled sharply, the anticipation was killing her. She felt herself getting wetter, if that was even possible. Violet sat back down in her leather chair. “Come here then.“ She ordered and Esme got to her feet slowly and walked around the table. “Take off your dress.“ Violet instructed as she came to a halt next to her chair. The older woman obeyed and took off her dress leaving her in just a red lacy bra. Violet ran her hand down her stomach and finally rested against her core. “You’re soaking wet.“ She observed and moved her hand away. Esme nodded blushing again. “Get on then.“ Violet stated matter of factly as she reached to pick up her report. Esme inhaled sharply. 

“Just on… the chair?“

“Don’t make me repeat myself.“ Violet threatened and Esme thought it best to take the chance while she had it. She climbed on top of Violet and slowly manoeuvred to position herself in top of the strap on. “Get on with it.“ Violet said turning the page and Esme nodded as she lowered herself feeling the toy slide inside and stretching her. She groaned, there was a little bit of discomfort but she felt a sense of release just for finally having something big inside her. She began moving up and down fucking herself as Violet continued reading. Esme felt utterly humiliated. The way she wasn’t even interested, wasn’t even looking at her as if she wasn’t even worth her time. But Esme needed her so desperately that she took anything she could get, no matter how humiliating it was. She sped up hoping to get it over with, hoping to come and end this torture but Violet gave her nothing. She tried to adjust her angle to get some friction on her clit but it wasn’t working. No matter how much she tried, she wasn’t getting anywhere near an orgasm. She growled in frustration. “Come on Esme, I haven’t got all day.“ Violet sighed, she thrust her hips a little and Esme gasped.

“Please.“ She begged. “I need more, I can’t do it like this, I’m sorry.“ 

“I really haven’t got time for this.“ Violet growled in annoyance. She threw the report down, grabbed Esme by the hips and stood throwing her onto the desk in the process. Esme winced, the impact winding her, her strength surprised her but she couldn’t think about it any longer because Violet thrust into her. Esme cried out, she threw her head back groaning, Violet held her by the hips pulling her against her as she pushed deep inside her building a relentless rhythm. A sudden wave of heat rushed threw Esme, she started to pant, this was something entirely different and she knew she would view sex differently going forward. This was more than just sex, this was about power and Violet held it all right now. She hated herself for loving it. It went against everything she had thought of herself. Violet brought her hand between them and started rubbing her clit in time with her thrusts. Esme moaned, already she felt her orgasm building. All the pent up tension from this afternoon was accumulating.

“Fuck.“ Esme exclaimed as she tensed, her body shaking as she finally got sweet relief. 

“I hope you’ve learned your place.“ Violet growled thrusting her hips one last time holding the strap on deep inside her as she clenched desperately around her.

“Yes, God, thank you.“ Esme groaned, her body twisting and spasming. The words spilled out of her without her conscious consent. It had been so much more than she had imagined, so much more intense. She felt delirious almost, it was the most bewildering feeling, she didn't quite feel herself anymore. It was as if something inside her had broken open. She saw Violet smile down at her, great satisfaction on her beautiful features. Esme knew she had broken her. She felt the string of tears in her eyes, she was so overcome with emotion. The release, the shame, the incredible pleasure, the deep humiliation. Slowly she came down from her high as the waves began to subside. 

“Good.“ Violet pulled out of her and undid the strap on. Esme shakily sat up, wiping her eyes hoping she wouldn’t comment. She tried her best to hold on to some dignity as she clumsily got off the desk, her legs weak. “Now take your dress and get out of here, you can get dressed outside.“ She gave her a dismissive nod towards the door. Esme tried to protest but Violet’s expression made it clear there was no discussion. She now knew better than to test her. Esme nodded and went to grab her dress while Violet sat back down in her chair, not bothering to get dressed herself as she picked up her report again. “9am tomorrow, Esme.“ Violet spoke when she had almost reached the door. 

“Of course.“ Esme nodded reaching for the door handle.

“Don’t bother wearing underwear.“ Violet added without looking up. Esme felt another rush of heat coming over her. She swallowed and nodded again.

“I won’t.“ When Violet didn’t say anything else, the opened the door to leave. Jacquelyn looked up from her computer, her expression remaining stoic as always. Esme hesitated a moment, becoming aware of her state of undress just then.

“In or out Miss Squalor, don’t hang around in the doorway.“ Jacquelyn said matter of factly and returned her gaze to her work.


End file.
